nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Doomsday
Doomsday (also referred to as Chapter 1: Doomsday) is the first Zombies map of the "Day of Judgment" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Doomsday is set at an underground bunker, which was created by Samuel Higgins as part of a failsafe plan if the Omega Key was obtained. The bunker is rundown a bit, due to how long its been in use. The map has three major areas. The first area is the fallout bunker itself, featuring a few rooms such as a bunk room, food storage, a well for water, and other miscellaneous things. There is also a door that leads to the second area of the map, the research labs. Within the research labs are several computer terminals, as well as a security station for observation of the outside world and the sections of the bunker. There is a generator room, which powers the entire bunker. There is also another door which leads to the testing labs. The testing labs is a large area of the map. Here are several testing tubes, as well as more computer terminals. A large monitor is found in the map, which is utilized during the map's easter egg. A small makeshift armory is located in this room as well, where the initial Mystery Box location is. Story Following the defeat of Gruntijackal, the entire universe had fallen into complete despair and chaos after the Yin Blade was destroyed, resulting in most of the fabric of reality within the universe to become fractured and torn apart. The four survivors were able to escape Griffin Station and were able to relocate to Bunker 391, Samuel Higgins' doomsday bunker he created years ago after learning his research with the Omega Key could lead to dangerous consequences. Five years later in August of 2028, Higgins discovered a strange radiation signature emitting on the surface twenty miles from the bunker's location. Unsure what to think of this mysterious signature, Higgins informs the others of it, saying it could be something of importance to them. Before they could mobilize to investigate, the bunker becomes under attack from zombies. Higgins attempts to stop the zombies with the use of the bunker's defense systems, but they were knocked offline by the radiation signature. Fearing the worst, the four arm themselves and prepare for the worst. After restoring power to the bunker and re-activating the defense systems, Higgins was able to continue with his research on the radiation signature with the use of the monitor in the testing labs, discovering it was a mysterious comet that crash-landed nearly. The comet interests Higgins, who discovers it was containing what appeared to be magma stone with glowing purple energy throughout it. Fearing the comet could be dangerous to come close to, the four survivors take their HAZMAT suits from the bunker before bypassing security to open the main door of the bunker. With that, the survivors exit the bunker and proceed to head towards the comet's crash site with the use of a jeep that Higgins left in a hidden vehicle depot just near the bunker. Weapons Starting Loadout * 1911 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * RK5 - 500 points * Sheiva - 500 points * Pharo - 700 points * L-CAR9 - 750 points * KRM-262 - 750 points * DIY 11 Renovator - 1000 points * Kuda - 1250 points * VMP - 1250 points * KN-44 - 1500 points * HVK-30 - 1500 points * KVK 99m - 1600 points Mystery Box *KN-44 *XR-2 *HVK-30 *ICR-1 *Man-O-War *Sheiva *M8A7 *MX Garand *FFAR *Peacekeeper MK2 *LV8 Basilisk *M16 *Galil *KVK 99m *STG-44 *Volk Mk II *Kuda *VMP *Weevil *Vesper *Pharo *Razorback *HG 40 *DIY 11 Renovator *HLX 4 *PPSh-41 *AK-74u *XMC *Bootlegger *M1927 *MP40 *BRM *Dingo *Gorgon *R70 Ajax *MG-08/15 *KRM-262 *205 Brecci *Haymaker 12 *Argus *Banshii *Olympia *Drakon *Locus *P0-6 *SVG-100 *RSA Interdiction *DBSR-50 *XPR-50 *MR6 *RK5 *L-CAR9 *Marshal 16 *Rift E9 *1911 *Bloodhound *Mauser C96 *XM-53 *L4 Siege *MAX-GL *NX ShadowClaw *D13 Sector *Ballistic Knife *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Reclaim the bunker from the undead and re-activate the defense systems. Songs * TBA. Gallery Doomsday Testing Labs.png|A view of the testing labs. Trivia * This is RoachTheIntelCollector's third bunker-themed map, the first being Bunker and the second being Second Sun, Part I. Category:Day of Judgment